yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Garagaranda
Garagaranda (voiced by Eken Mine) is actually Ambassador Hell who's an executive member from Shocker's branch in the West Coast of the USA. His true name was Damon according to Kamen Rider Spirits. Hell takes command of Japan's branch after Doctor Shinigami's destruction. Hell captures the rider's friends and calls out Kamen Rider 1 and becomes his Inhumanoid form, Garagaranda, a rattlesnake kaijin able to use his whip arm as a weapon, similar to the whip he uses without his Inhumanoid form. He also has the ability to burrow underground. While Taki Kazuya frees their friends Rider 1 engages Hell in combat. He then manages his Rider Kick on Garagaranda reverting him back to his human form. He curses the Rider and screams to Shocker's perseverance before he explodes and the Great Leader scatters Shocker. Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Kyushu. When he went to the dungeon, he order the guard to let him take look inside V3 prison once more only to captured by V3. Later Doktor G and other revived commanders comes to dungeon and angered to see he is captured by V3 stating he is useless. He apologies to Doctor G and other revived commanders and asked them to execute himself alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He becomes V3 hostage until get to safety and let him go back to Destron's base. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Ambassador Hell reappears alive as one of the main commanders of the multi-universal conglomerate of organizations, Dai-Shocker. This time, Ambassador Hell has a black armored outfit with a cape that has green lining as opposed to the previous gold and silver outfit he wore in the Showa Era. In the final battle, Hell is destroyed as Garagaranda by the Double Riders, Rider Double Kick praising Dai-Shocker before exploding similar to the original series. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker created the Shocker Greeed. The Double Riders learn about Shocker's plan and attempt to replace the medal with a tracker device to find their headquarters. However, they had merely secured another fake medal and were ambushed when attacking Shocker, facing a large army of resurrected monsters, which included the recently defeated Ikadevil and Garagaranda. These troops eventually manage to overwhelm and capture the Riders, while their allies escaped. In the present, Ikadevil continued as a Shocker member even as it expanded to include members from other groups that would have been separate organizations in the original timeline, alongside making a huge alliance to lead under its banner the organizations that did appear. When the riders returned as people's belief in justice partially restored the timeline, Garagaranda along with Ganikomol and Ikadevil was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Garagaranda is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Garagaranda is destroyed by Rider 2's Rider Kick. In 2016, faced with the emergence of a new organization, Nova Shocker, the remnants of the original Shocker moved to resurrect Ambassador Hell to lead them. Their first attempt involved the kidnapping of humans by Yamaarashi-Roid but was foiled when Yamaarashi-Roid was defeated by Kamen Rider Ghost and Zyuoh Eagle. Ultimately, Shocker succeeded in reviving Ambassador Hell. He is now able to transform into his monster form while retaining his outer armor. After Ganikomol's defection to Nova Shocker, followed by the destruction of most of Shocker's monsters and combatmen, Ambassador Hell, as the last remaining Shocker general, assisted Kamen Riders 1, Ghost and Specter in defeating Urga. Ambassador Hell later died from a wound inflicted by Urga Alexander. An iteration of Garagaranda was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and Sentai Rangers. Among those pitted against the Zyuohgers, Garagaranda was beaten by Zyuoh Eagle before being reeled in with the others by the Zyuoh The GunRod of Zyuoh TheWorld to be destroyed by the combined Zyuoh Slash. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rattlesnakes Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Eken Mine Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains